


[podfic] slowly at light speed

by reena_jenkins, ZeGabz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Podfic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, Team as Family, in between missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGabz/pseuds/ZeGabz
Summary: Today, the Ghost is cruising through Hyperspace (and will be for several more hours) and doesn’t need her quick reflexes or sharp vision. Today, Hera doesn’t have to be the pilot. Today, she can sit back and relish in the little family she has managed to scrape together.





	[podfic] slowly at light speed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [slowly at light speed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826071) by [ZeGabz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGabz/pseuds/ZeGabz). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Fluff, Slice of Life, SO MUCH FLUFF, in between missions, Team as Family

 **Length:**  00:13:21

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_slowly%20at%20light%20speed_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
